


Once There Was

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: It's just a short thingamajig that I wrote while attempting to write a summary of another thing that I'm attempting to write. Give it a chance.Justice and Mercy have more in common than they think.





	Once There Was

Once there was someone, and then there was no one. Angela wouldn’t say she was content to let it continue to be that there was no one, but she wasn’t willing to let there be a someone again either. She wasn’t willing to let anyone else have to deal with there being no one, at least not if she could help it. Heroes never die, she says. She must not be a hero, she thinks inside, because she feels like she died a long time ago.

Once there was someone, and then there was no one. Fareeha wasn’t willing to let there be no one again, she would prevent that. Justice never sleeps, justice never loses people. Justice… never cries, or that’s what she’d say anyway.

Once there was no one, and then there was Fareeha. Angela wouldn’t admit that she wanted to let Fareeha be the one someone that could be there, because she was sure that Fareeha would be mad that she wasn’t there when Fareeha needed her so many years ago.

Once there was no one, and then there was Angela. Fareeha was unsure of what to make of her at first. They were friends once, at least she’d hoped they were friends. Then Angela was gone. Left her behind to deal with things gone wrong. She’d always assumed she just wasn’t strong enough. Nothing is stronger than justice, she would say, nothing is more determined not to leave. Nothing is more determined to never let the angel of mercy be alone.

Once there was no one, and then there was them. And then there were questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't on drugs, just two displaced layers of reality. I don't know what's going on or happening or why. But the two people I showed it to liked it.


End file.
